Bad Days
by GrayToneSkies
Summary: Hikaru is having a bad day, and he knows it. What he doesn't know is that his feelings for Takeshi are more than willing to participate with Takeshi's first love. Exo-Force Takaru. Terrible summary is terrible.


**Heh, enjoy, Becky~! Happy Saint Valentine's Day! (We know Takeshi is always ready for it) I don't own the Exo-Force. If I did, Hitomi and Hayato would have made out in the comics.**

Hikaru's POV

I knew today was going to be a bad day. No, not a bad day at all. It was a rotten, good-for-nothing, throw-a-robot-off-a-bridge-like-Takeshi-would kind of day, and I knew it. I knew I was in a foul mood. Somebody had rigged my door with a bucket of water (Hayato), then put itching powder in my shampoo (Hayato!), and then a certain somebody dumped his entire tray on me (HAYATO). Yes, today wasn't my kind of day… I snarled to myself as I passed each room, cursing the redheaded pilot to an eternity of crashing battle machines and muttering something about borrowing the Striking Venom from Meca One. I was never one to let myself appear too annoyed, but that redhead brought out the worst in me.

"Hey, Kosuke-san." Takeshi greeted me.

I snapped, "Get away from me, you idiot."

Takeshi halted in his tracks, and I regretted my words immediately. I would either end up with a fist in my face or with Takeshi chasing me to the next country over, trying to smash me and make me into itty bitty Hikaru cubes. However, instead of physically attacking me, Takeshi got into my personal space, looking down at me menacingly.

"Do you have a problem or something, Kosuke-san? 'Cause I can fix that." Takeshi growled aggressively.

I glared, but just before I snapped a cruel comeback, I stopped. Did I really want to rekindle our hatred towards each other after all our efforts to like each other? What I meant by that was, did I want my crush to hate me for the rest of our lives over one Hayato-induced bad day?

"Just..." I ran a hand through my hair, "... I can explain later, I swear, but don't make me tell you now."

Takeshi immediately seemed to let the matter slide like butter, "Okay, I guess. You'd better tell me at lunch, though."

"Thanks, Fujiwara-san..." I murmured, glad to be off the hook.

I noticed him staring after me, and it made me feel kind of embarrassed and I felt heat in my cheeks. I turned and ran down the hallway as quickly as possible. Oh, I was embarrassed in every way possible, and I had a pretty good guess why. I could feel Takeshi's eyes on me as I raced away.

Takeshi's POV.

"Hikaru..."

Hikaru was stuck in my head again, but this time I couldn't ignore the way he looked at me. He really seemed like he wanted to be as far from me as possible, and the fact he ran off really didn't make me feel any better. Then again, I got into his face and tried to intimidate him. Nobody would want to talk to anyone after something like that. I wanted to be leader when we first started, so I did that to him a lot, but now there was something else. It wasn't anything I could recognize. This weird sensation I've been getting was my first. I couldn't think about anything before I thought of Hikaru, and I had actually started forgetting to clean up my messes because I was so caught up with him. That was weird, since I was a secret neat freak.

"Fujiwara-san, the wall-"

Wham!

I walked face first into the metal wall of the corridor despite Hayato's warning. That kid was so not helpful when not in combat. Half the time I planned on punching him in the face, and the other half is spent cleaning up his messes. This was one of those in between times where you just didn't know what to say.

"Thank you, Ohara-chan..." I growled with sarcasm dripping off me.

Hayato cheerfully said, "No problem, Fujiwara-san!"

"Shut up and go away." I snapped.

After a moment, I clutched his arm.

I asked, "Wait, didn't you start out as a medic-in-training?"

"Yeah, why?" Hayato looked confused.

I said, "You can help me out."

I dragged him by his upper arm to outside my room, and I opened the door. It was neat, clean, and smelled a bit like cleaning chemicals. Like I said earlier, I'm a secret clean freak. I can just say the cleaning crew was in.

"So, Fujiwara-san, what is it? What do you need?" Hayato asked.

I murmured, "I need a diagnosis. I feel really weird."

"Well, the doctor is in!" He said, pulling out a stethoscope.

I gave him a stare, then facepalmed at his antics. "What have I done?"

"Tell me, why do ya think you're sick?"

"I should tell you that, I guess."

"No kidding."

"Well," I thought about it, trying not to let my thoughts go off track, "I guess it started in August, when we were just moving in here. I started getting distracted, and I kept losing my words when I was talking."

He nodded, "Well, why was that?"

"I dunno, that's why I'm asking you!" I snapped.

Hayato simply tried rephrasing the question, "What kept coming to mind?"

"Kosuke-san, I think. It was usually a few random thoughts about how capable he was." I admitted begrudgingly.

He scratched his chin, "He did save your life before that. Did it come on suddenly, or has it always been there?"

"It wasn't sudden, but it wasn't always there. It... I think it just came with the respect I felt for him." I said.

Hayato scratched his chin, "Fujiwara-san, I think you have feelings for Kosuke-sama."

"What? Obviously, he's my friend." I was annoyed, "How can you not have feelings about friends?"

He sighed, "I think you're in love with him."

I froze heavily, trying to ignore the sensation of my stomach doing a series of flips. They called these butterflies, didn't they? Well, it doesn't suffice. It was more like being stepped on by elephants while being stretched. This was not a romantic feeling, if it was, it shouldn't hurt to feel it. Romance is supposed to be super gentle, isn't it? Not like rubbing chalk on sandpaper.

"Are you sure...?" I asked, feeling a slow heat rising on my face.

Hayato smirked, "You're as red as a tomato. Yes."

"Shut up, Ohara-chan..." I mumbled.

Hayato got up, but just before he left, he said, "You should ask him out. Just saying."

He ran out as quickly as he could as I got to the door, and I was ticked.

"SHUT UP, OHARA!"

Hikaru's POV

"Sorry about that," Ryo apologized, "I didn't realize you were there, and I just... Sorry, Kosuke-sama."

I glared at him, but after a moment of looking at that dejected face, I softened. "It's fine, Izumi-kun. I shouldn't have yelled."

"No, I should have been more careful when I was walking. Now you're covered in oil." He protested.

I patted his head gently, "Don't worry about it."

I walked away, though I could hear him protesting. He was definitely feeling bad about running into me while holding a large amount of oil. His uniform was designed to be ruined and replaced, but mine wasn't as cheap. I knew he was upset, so I couldn't bear to keep listening to him. He was like a little brother to me.

"Kosuke-san, wait up." I heard a certain green haired pilot call to me.

I glared back at Takeshi, "What?"

"I wanted to talk to you. ... Alone." He said.

I have three rules about Takeshi: never tick him off, always consider what could anger or upset him, and pay special attention to what he wants so I don't tick him off. Of course I agreed to talk to him alone, I wanted to keep my limbs attached to my body! I happen to like having two arms. He let me into his room, and we sat down on his bed.

"Hikaru."

I looked at him, surprised to hear my real name falling off his lips. Takeshi looked dead serious about whatever he wanted to talk about. His green eyes were piercing my own, and I felt a slight chill. What could he possibly want to be this serious about?

"Um, Fuj-" I started, but he swiped a finger to my lips.

He murmured, "Call me Takeshi. Please."

"That really isn't why we're here, is it? Names?" I felt slightly annoyed with him.

Takeshi's eyes pierced mine, "Of course not! I just, I have to work up some courage."

"Courage for what?" Normally, I was the one with mysterious intentions. Now, Takeshi had me confused.

He said, "I think I've got it."

Takeshi slid closer to me, as if he were telling me a secret, but we were already in private. A moment passed, and I suddenly felt a pair of slightly rough, sweet lips press to my own. I froze up, not sure if he was serious about this or not. I knew he was waiting for some sort of reaction, but I wouldn't be played for a fool if he was joking. I pushed him off with both hands, but his body didn't budge. He was stronger than me. However, I knew he was at least a bit respectful, since he pulled away from me anyways.

"Sorry, Kosuke-san. We never have to speak of this again if you don't want to." Takeshi murmured, completely out of his normal way of being.

I choked, then said, "Where are the cameras? I know Ohara-chan placed some so you two could have a good laugh."

"If there are any, Ohara-chan did it without telling me..." Takeshi was wilting like a dead flower, looking sad and like a mere echo of himself, "If you wanna leave, you can go."

A minute passed, and I realized Takeshi was being sincere when he kissed me. I bit my lip, knowing he was what I wanted. The green haired man just seemed so out of character when he was sad, and it was breaking my heart. He mumbled something below his breath.

"Fujiwara-san?" I asked.

He repeated himself in a stronger voice, "I knew he was wrong."

"Who?" I wondered quietly.

"Ohara-chan. He said we..." He trailed off with a sigh.

I knew he was replaying that rejection in his head again and again, and that it would haunt him for a few months. Failure seems to stick in Takeshi's head like papers with hot glue on a table. A thrill ran through me, realizing the truth: Takeshi really loved me. I nearly broke my cold composure to holler with joy, but I had a mess to clean up. A tall, green haired, green eyed, annoying mess that wanted me. I walked over to him while he was sulking, and sat beside him silently. He looked at me, eyes slightly red from the feeling of being hurt. It shook me a bit, wondering when I had ever seen him cry before. I don't think he has ever cried in front of anyone but his closest friends before. I smiled to myself slightly.

I reached an arm across his shoulders, and sat as close to him as possible. He was obviously feeling very usual about this. His eyes were on me, with a look of questioning on his face. I leaned in and kissed his cheek, since I couldn't kiss his lips without being awkward. He went rigid, then embraced me the only Takeshi knew how: rough, intense, and lovingly. I smiled to myself as Takeshi peppered my cheek with kisses, knowing they were gonna be kind of sloppy.

"I love you, Hikaru." He whispered.

I agreed, "I love you too, Takeshi."

A long moment passed, and suddenly Takeshi threw me over his shoulder, looking worriedly at his bed. He stared at it for a long time before feeling satisfied. He headed for the exit, still carrying me.

"Takeshi, what are you doing, you dunce?" I demanded, jabbing a finger into his shoulder.

He said, "You're covered in oil. You and I are taking a shower."

I realized how that grammar freak out that: you and I are going to take a shower. One shower. That only meant that he and I were going together. My cheeks flared bright red.

"Takeshi, it's unnecessary..."

"Yes it is. You sat on my bed in those filthy rags."

"Is this an excuse to see me without clothing?"

"... Possibly."

"Ohhhhh, Takeshi..."


End file.
